pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fazley Bin Fadzil
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Fazley Bin Fadzil page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 07:26, 20 November 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Heyz, good luck with designing Kai Tak! I've been working on my new airport, the Danville Marina Airfield, which name is changed to Danville Waterfront AFB (long story, don't ask.) Here's one of the pics. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:06, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Just tell me what page is it, what do you want to remove and I'll do it for you; takes a while to understand and I can't really explain it. Just like a math test. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 08:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Issue 12 Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Look, Fadhil left because he wanted to. It's not our fault, but I will block because of the profanity you used. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 16:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Think Kai Tak and Danville Cargo's runway landings too dangerous? Think again. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] ''(Talk)'' 15:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I prefer 747-8s. :P Category:Users Are you part of Cyber Airlines? TSA I would like the frequent flyer program called as "AirMiles." Lounges are at at Tri State International Aiport Terminal 3, Narita, Charles De Gaulle, Changi Terminal 3 and at Soekarno-Hatta terminal 4 (fictional.) Permission to continue and develop the airline is approved. Ya, Dill islam. Tapi disini dilarang untuk membuat karangan yang terlalu menoreh/fokus ke suatu agama, apapun itu. Haven't I seen you in facebook before? Hey, Fazley! I think I met you in facebook then. I'm the admin of Phineas and Isabella there. The Raven article you made was deleted. Well, the Raven article you made was deleted. You shouldn't post hate articles around here. Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 05:31, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, i forgot that i need to apologize to you that i did not ask permission from you that i used this photo: IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 10:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC)